It's You
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Membantu kakak itu baik. Tetapi diminta memakai pakaian wanita, berpura-pura sebagai kakaknya dan menyatakan cinta pada lelaki yang disukai kakaknya sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. /"Tolong sampaikan perasaanku pada Lee Donghae."/BL/HAEHYUK/Fluff/Mind to review?


**It's you**

 **.**

 **By : Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

Author's Note: saya terinspirasi membuat fic ini dari karya author Nacchan sakura dari fandom vocaloid.

Warning: BL, typos, AU, fluff, alur kecepatan, OOC, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk.

^-^v

.

Pagi ini Hyukjae melihat Sora –kakaknya- tersenyum dan terkadang menyenandungkan lagu. Ia sudah melihat kakaknya tersenyum sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Sudah hal biasa memang ia melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum, bahkan padanya pun Sora tersenyum lembut. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya. Senyuman itu disertai rona merah di parasnya, terkadangpun ia terkikik kecil.

Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Hyukjae belakangan ini. Melihat dari _gesturenya_ __ia menebak kalau kakaknya itu tengah dilanda kasmaran. Tapi… dengan siapa?

"Noona masak apa?" Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mendekati kakaknya yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyukie, noona sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ah di meja sudah noona siapkan susu stroberi hangat untukmu." Sora tersenyum hangat dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah meja makan yang terletak di depan dapur. Hyukjae mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan Sora yang tengah memasak dengan apron biru di tubuhnya.

"Emm… noona boleh aku bertanya?" Sora menoleh sekilas pada pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah mengusap tengkuknya itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Kulihat belakangan ini noona selalu tersenyum penuh arti, apa ada sesuatu noona?" paras Sora bersemu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Hyukie, sudahlah kau tunggu di meja makan saja, sebentar lagi masakannya selesai." Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan, kakaknya memang seperti ini. Ia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya, toh cepat atau lambat Sora pasti akan bercerita padanya.

"Oh iya Hyukie, nanti teman-temanku akan ke sini." Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Tugas kelompok lagi?" Sora mengangguk.

"Iya, yang kemarin itu belum selesai, tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok noona, bukankah kalau ramai menjadi menyenangkan." Sora tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Ya, ia tau terkadang adiknya itu merasa kesepian di rumah. Orangtua mereka tinggal di Paris mengurusi perusahaan dan jarang berkunjung. Sora pun sering merasa kesepian karena itu. Ia dan Hyukjae merindukan kasih sayang orangtua mereka. Masalah tersebut bukan berarti membuat Hyukjae menjadi pendiam dan tertutup, malah sebaliknya. Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang ceria, hyperaktif dan sangat baik. Makanya banyak orang yang menyayanginya termasuk teman-teman Sora.

2 hari yang lalu teman-teman Sora datang berkunjung untuk tugas kelompok dan kebetulan Hyukjae berada di rumah. Karena mudah bergaul, Hyukjae cepat akrab dengan mereka dan hari ini mereka kembali datang untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

.

^-^v

Sora bergegas membukakan pintu setelah mendengar suara bel.

"Kalian sudah datang? Cepat sekali."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Sora-ah, kau tidak mengijinkan kami masuk?" dengan sebuah cengiran teman Sora – Jessica- bertanya.

"Ayo masuk." Kumpulan teman Sora yang berjumlah 5 orang itupun segera masuk.

"Sora-ah mana Hyukie?" Jessica celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Ada di atas, mungkin sebentar lagi turun, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan wajah manisnya. Aih dia manis sekali." Jessica jadi merasa gemas sendiri jadinya. "benarkan?" sambungnya bertanya pada teman-temannya. Keempat teman yang lain: Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Ah sunbae sudah datang?" keenam orang tersebut menoleh kearah suara. Terlihatlah Hyukjae tengah menuruni tangga seraya menampilkan gummy smilenya yang membuatnya tambah imut.

"Kyaa~hyukie bogoshipeo~" Jessica dan Hyoyeon menjerit senang dan segera menghambur memeluk Hyukjae erat begitu ia sudah sampai di bawah. Sedangkan ketiga lelaki di sana dan Sora hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"No-Noona sesak…" kedua perempuan itupun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ah maaf, noona rindu sekali padamu sih hehehe…" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga merindukan noona kok." Balasnya dengan wajah lugunya.

"Kyaaa…"

"Hei-hei sampai kapan kalian mau memeluk Hyukie seperti itu, ayo kerjakan tugas kita." Hyosica mempoutkan bibir dan dengan tidak rela melepas pelukan mereka.

"Iya-iya."

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu." Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan mengambilkan minum yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Sora. Tak lama ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Silahkan diminum sunbae." Siwon mengacak rambut Hyukjae gemas.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Hyukie, santai saja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas cengiran oleh Hyukjae.

"Ne hyung."

"Panggil aku oppa, hyukie." Sahut Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai jahil.

"YA!"

"Hahaha~"

.

Suasana di kediaman Lee penuh dengan canda tawa. Hyukjae memang dapat menghangatkan suasana.

Puas tertawa, Hyukjae duduk di sebelah Sora, mencoba membantu tugas kakaknya itu. Setelah cukup lama Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku di meja, tak sengaja ia melihat teman kakaknya –Lee Donghae- tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari hazel itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia melihatnya lagi, 2 hari yang lalu saat teman-teman kakaknya ini datang ke rumahnya ia juga mendapati Lee Donghae tengah menatapnya intens yang membuatnya gugup.

'Kenapa Donghae hyung selalu menatapku ya?' batin Hyukjae penuh tanya.

'Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Kenapa dia menatapku tajam?' Hyukjae masih saja berfikir dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang masih merona. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae. Astaga, ia masih menatap Hyukjae, tidak lama, setelahnya ia kembali berkutat pada tugasnya.

'Astaga Donghae hyung kau kenapaaa?' jerit Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Aku ambilkan makanan ringan dulu,"ucap Hyukjae bersiap menuju dapur.

"Ah aku ikut." Hyoyeon yang berada di sebelah Hyukjae juga ikut berdiri. Mereka bergerak di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat mereka yang berjarak dekat berbenturan. Hyukjae yang masih menunduk membuatnya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

"Wakh…"

Brukh!

Hyoyeon jatuh terduduk di sebelah Sora sedangkan Hyukjae ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuan… Donghae.

Blush… wajahnya merona sempurna.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae, ada nada khawatir yang tersirat dalam ucapannya. Paras Hyukjae makin merona begitu menyadari tangan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"I-iya hyung, a-aku tidak apa-apa."

Semua mata tertuju pada Hyukjae dan Donghae. Ada yang menatap senang, terkejut, datar dan juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hyukjae segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sora terkesiap dari keterkejutannya begitu Hyoyeon menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku bantu hyukie dulu ne." setelahnya Hyoyeon mengikuti Hyukjae menuju dapur. Sementara itu Jessica tersenyum penuh arti pada sepupunya-Donghae-. Ia rangkul Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, membuat wajah Donghae sedikit bersemu. Jessica tertawa sedangkan yang lain menatap ke arah mereka tidak mengerti.

^-^v

.

"Terimakasih Sora-ah, maaf merepotkanmu dan Hyukie." Siwon mewakili teman-temannya berpamitan. Sora tersenyum, "tidak kok, malah aku dan Hyukie senang ada yang berkunjung." Hyukjae mengangguk menanggapi. Hari memang sudah sore dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, sekali lagi terimakasih." Pamit Kyuhyun, Jessica, Hyoyeon, Siwon dan Donghae.

"Iya, hati-hati." Tanpa Hyukjae sadari Donghae melihat ke arahnya sekilas sebelum pergi.

^-^v

.

Hyukjae tidak tau harus bersyukur atau tidak mempunyai wajah yang manis. Ia mematung di dalam toilet wanita. Sekali lagi, toilet WANITA!

Ia yakin selalu rajin memanjatkan doa dan selalu berbuat baik pada sesama, tapi kenapa ia bisa mengalami mimpi buruk ini. Ia menatap horror dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Di situ, di cermin itu terlihat seorang perempuan dengan paras manis, rambut hitam panjang dihiasi jepitan hati di helai rambutnya, kulit putih mulus yang mempesona dan jangan lupakan seragam siswi yang melekat pas di tubuh rampingnya membuatnya tambah manis. Sora kah? Jawabannya bukan! Itu Lee Hyukjae adik Sora.

"Noona haruskah aku berpenampilan seperti ini?" Sora terkikik pelan melihat anak di depannya ini yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut.

"Hei Sora-ah dia sekarang terlihat seperti dirimu, tapi jujur saja dia lebih manis dan imut daripada kau hahaha…" Jessica tertawa mengejek ke arah Sora.

"YA! Kau ini!"

"Hahaha…"

"Noona~"

"Hyukie sayang kau kan sudah setuju untuk membantuku. Aku mohon ne~" Sora meluncurkan puppy eyesnya yang tentu saja tidak dapat ditolak Hyukjae.

"Iya Hyukie, kau sayang kakakmu kan? Bantulah ia mengutarakan perasannya." Jessica ikut meluncurkan puppy eyesnya membuat Hyukjae tidak berkutik.

"Ung… iya-iya."

"Kyaa… kau memang anak baik. Nah aku sudah menyuruh Hyoyeon untuk memanggil Donghae di kelas kosong dekat laboratorium itu, mungkin sekarang Donghae sudah menunggu di sana. Kajja ke sana temui dia." Jessica mendorong hyukjae keluar toilet dengan semangat.

"Hyukie…tolong ya." Sora mengelus rambut adiknya dan berlalu pergi dengan Jessica setelah sebelumnya menyemangati adiknya itu.

Bingung dengan keadaan saat ini?

Semua bermula di malam hari saat kerja kelompok itu berakhir. Dengan wajah merona Sora menceritakan pada Hyukjae kalau ia menyukai teman sekelasnya itu, Lee Donghae. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan. Dan mimpi buruk Hyukjae bermula saat Sora mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hyukie aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku ini padanya, tapi aku sungguh malu. Aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa noona?"

"Tolong sampaikan perasaanku pada Lee Donghae-" Hyukjae mengangguk paham.

"-sebagai Lee Sora."

"MWO?!" Sora memberikan cengiran polos pada adik tersayangnya itu.

"Kau itu adikku, kau mirip denganku, bedanya kau laki-laki sedangkan aku perempuan. Tinggal memakai seragam siswi dan sedikit make-up kau akan terlihat persis sepertiku."

"Tapi Noona…"

"Kumohon Hyukie , aku sangat bergantung padamu. Kau tidak sayang padaku?" Hyukjae bisa melihat manik Sora yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia jadi tak tega.

"Ung… aku sayang noona kok, ba-baiklah aku akan membantumu."

"Kyaaa… terimakasih Hyukie, saranghae." Sora menjerit senang dan menerjang Hyukjae dengan pelukannya.

"Baiklah 2 hari lagi kau akan menyatakan perasaamu sebagai aku."

"Du-dua hari lagi?"

"Iya lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baiklah." Hyukjae memegang dadanya perlahan.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini, Donghae hyung.'

^-^v

.

Hyukjae tengah menuju kelas kosong yang diberitahu Jessica tadi dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ia malu berpakaian wanita seperti ini. Walaupun teman-teman Sora yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya tidak curiga.

Sedari tadi mereka selalu menyapanya dengan nama Sora, seperti:

"Hai Sora."

"Sora nanti ke perpustakaan bersama ya?"

"Yo Sora." Dan,

"Wah Sora kau kelihatan lebih manis hari ini."

Sungguh, sapaan yang terakhir itu membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah. Ternyata kekuatan make-up sungguh luar biasa, mereka semua mengira Hyukjae dalah Sora.

Jantung Hyukjae semakin berdegup kencang begitu kelas yang ia tuju sudah berada di depannya. Menghela nafas pelan, dengan gugup ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Bisa ia lihat punggung tegap seorang lelaki yang tengah membelakanginya, memandang ke arah luar jendela. Ia semakin gugup.

"Sun- Donghae." Merasa dipanggil, pemuda tersebut menoleh dan berbalik di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Sora, Hyo bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, ada apa?" Hyukjae tampak membeku begitu melihat hazel itu menatapnya tajam dan intens. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, lidahnya kelu, jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang dan setetes keringat mengalir turun dari dahinya tanda ia sangat gugup. Wajahnya merona begitu melihat paras Donghae dari jarak dekat seperti ini. 'tampan sekali. Noona kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini, ottokhe? Sunbae jangan menatapku seperti itu.' Batin Hyukjae gelisah.

"Do-donghae se-sebenarnya aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku menyukaimu, ma-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Hyukjae buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya begitu kalimat itu sukses meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia meremas roknya dengan gugup. Tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Donghae terus saja menatap Hyukjae intens dan menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Blush!

Wajah Hyukjae semakin merona, membuatnya terlihat tambah manis. Bisa dilihatnya hazel itu menatap langsung maniknya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" suara berat itu membuat tubuh Hyukjae berdesir, tatapannya terkunci pada hazel itu.

"I-iya." Donghae tersenyum lembut, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku menerimamu, sekarang kau kekasihku… **Lee** **Hyukjae.** Kau milikku!" manik Hyukjae melebar sempurna dan menatap langsung Donghae yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau…"

"Dari awal aku sudah tau kau ini Lee Hyukjae."

"Bagaimana…"

"Aku sangat mengenalmu Hyukie, aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Hyukjae membeku di tempatnya. Donghae kembali menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae, kau milikku. Karena kau sudah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu maka sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ta-tapi pernyataan itu sebenarnya dari Sora noona."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang berdiri di sini kau, yang menyatakan cinta juga kau. Aku tidak terima alasan apapun! Detik ini juga, suka tidak suka kau sudah menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku!" ucapan posesif itu membuat Hyukjae merona.

"Ta-hmph…" ucapan itu terhenti saat Donghae mencium bibirnya lembut, membuat Hyukjae terbelalak. Lengan Donghae memeluk pinggang ramping itu agar semakin merapat padanya, sementara bibirnya terus melumat halus bibir kissable betapa manisnya bibir itu. Hyukjae meremas lengan Donghae begitu Donghae menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"Eung…" desahan kecil itu lolos begitu saja. Hyukjae terbuai dan tanpa sadar mengikuti alur ciuman ini. Jika Donghae menghisap bibir bawahnya, Hyukjae menghisap bibir atas Donghae dengan malu-malu membuat Donghae gemas. Donghae meremas pinggang Hyukjae dan menyesap kuat bibir kissable itu sebelum melepasnya. Mereka terengah dengan nafas yang bersahutan. Merasa malu, Hyukjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae, membuat Donghae terkekeh senang. Ia dekap tubuh ramping itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Hyukjae semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta itu. Dengan malu ia menjawab,

"Na-nado saranghae Hae hyung." Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda manis yang tengah merona ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku Lee Hyukjae."

Cup! Dan ciuman penuh kasih itu kembali terjalin.

.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kelas kosong tersebut terlihat sekumpulan orang berjumlah 5 orang tengah berusaha melihat keadaan di dalam kelas itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Haha… benarkan apa kataku, mereka itu saling menyukai ah tidak, tapi saling mencintai." Jessica tertawa pelan penuh kemenangan seraya menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan di dalam kelas itu.

"Ya ya kau benar, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau?" Hyoyeon menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap Jessica penuh Tanya dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Dari tatapan Donghae aku sudah tau kalau dia menyimpan rasa pada Hyukie, ah habis ini aku harus minta traktiran darinya. Lihat saja, akan ku kuras dompetnya hohoho…" Sora, Hyoyeon, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa speechless. ''ternyata ada udang di balik batu.' Batin mereka kompak.

"Sora kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, awalnya aku memang menyukai Donghae tapi setelah mendapat telfon dari Sica yang memberitahukan perasaan Donghae dan membuat rencana ini, aku bisa merelakannya. Asalkan Hyukjae bahagia. Lagipula mungkin aku hanya mengaguminya, bukan mencintainya." Mereka tersenyum lembut ke arah Sora.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik Sora-ah," ucap Kyuhyun yang di amini mereka.

"Ehem! Sedang apa kalian di sini anak-anak! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" tegur salah satu guru yang kebetulan lewat.

"Huwaa…"

Brukh!

Saking kagetnya, mereka semua tanpa sadar mundur serempak dan jatuh ke lantai di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara dingin begitu menyadari kehadiran teman-temannya menganggu aktivitasnya dengan Hyukjae.

"I-itu… LARIII~" jerit Jessica dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu diikuti yang lainnya. Percayalah, Donghae yang sedang marah itu sangat menakutkan.

"HEI!"

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini, padahal udah lama ada di buku :v

Berhubung gak punya laptop dan saya males ke warnet jadilah ff ini terbengkalai di buku tua saya hoho~

Anehkah? Apa abal? Mohon dimaklum saya udah lama gak nulis ff. ini juga gak di edit. Tau gak? Saya blushing sendiri ngetik kiss scene di atas. Kalau jelek mohon dimaklum, saya bukan ahlinya.

Ff ini saya dedikasikan buat Tri eonnie yang selalu terror saya dimanapun dan kapanpun :'v

Walaupun dia req ff fantasy, tapi ini aja dulu, ff fantasy'a nyusul muehehe….

Silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian di kotak review.

Terimakasih.


End file.
